Scrambled
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku's in a suit, ChiChi's trying to prove she's still 'young & hip', and when did Veggie learn how to dance? After Goku goes off to save some dinoeggs, ChiChi decides to leave for the party without him! Will the saiyajin be able to save the eggs and get


8:04 PM 3/20/03  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from dbz ep#289 "Grandpa Goku! I'm Pan!"  
{Gohan:} Who's the suspicious guy Father was talking about?  
  
Chuey's Corner  
Vegeta: [wearing a mask over his eyes] That would be me.  
Goku: (giggles) Hahaha, Veggie looks silly!  
Vegeta: (removes his mask) (slightly offended) I did NOT!  
Chuquita: (smiles) I love how we lead in from the Q.O.T.W. into the Corner.  
Goku: Actually the "suspicious guy" was Uubu.  
Vegeta: (snorts)  
Goku: (happily) Who little Veggie dislikes because I stood him up at the second tournament in a row to fly off with someone  
somewhere.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That's like being stood up at your junior AND senior prom.  
Goku: (giggles) I guess that would make Veggie my date.  
Vegeta: (anger) I AM NOT KAKARROTTO'S DATE!!!!  
Goku: Heeheehee, yeah, Veggie would look so silly in a dress anyways. Besides, I'M the oujo!  
Vegeta: (even MORE anger) YOU ARE NOT MY OUJO!!  
Goku: (smirks) I will be in the fuuuuuuture.  
Vegeta: NO YOU WO--  
Goku: [snags Veggie and hugs him tightly, snuggling] **Silly*Veggie**!  
Vegeta: (twitches, face starting to glow bright red) ...  
Chuquita: Speaking of the future, I think it's time for us to introduce the fic! The story you are about to see is a  
one-shot--  
Goku: (sing-song) --Done by u and me!  
Chuquita: It's a parody of an episode who's dubbed form will air in a couple weeks. The original title is called  
"You're Late, Goku! Everyone's Partying!" or as the dub calls it "He's Always Late!"  
Vegeta: (sighs) That he is.  
Goku: Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrop) We're talking about YOU, baka.  
Goku: ...oh. (stares blankly)  
Chuquita: Anyway, this is a one-chapter parody of an episode where Goku wears a suit, Chi-Chi tries to dance--  
Vegeta: (smirks) Note the word TRIES--  
Chuquita: --and Veggie's being NICE--  
Goku: --yet doesn't say a word through the entire episode. (frowns at Veggie) I wish Veggie had said something, he has such  
a pretty voice.  
Vegeta: (dazed) AhhHHHHhhhhh....  
Goku: [hugs tighter]  
Chuquita: [points to the saiyajins] Our Veggie and Goku speak in their sub voices, but talk in english.  
Goku: (grins) Which explains why I can my squeaky sounds with my vocal cords! And why Veggie can sing so well! All thanks to  
my voice actress Masako Nozawa and Veggie's voice actor Ryo.....err, Something. (cheesy grin)  
Chuquita: (face-faults) You don't even know the last name?!  
Goku: (shrugs happily) Veggie is Veggie and that is all I need 2 know! (squeezes Veggie softer due to the ouji's body  
shifting closer to gooey-red-liquid form)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Think of this story kinda like the 3-part parody I did for episodes 273, 274, & 275 several months  
ago; only without the worms.  
Goku: I liked the worms. (snickers) Little Veggie was afraid of them. [while swinging Veggie back and forth] He didn't wanna  
be eaten all up! Didja Veggie?  
Vegeta: (still glowing bright red) ...hehhhhhh....  
Goku: (squeals) I LIKE VEGGIES!!  
Vegeta: (trying to get the glow to fade) Brain...slowing up....kaka-germ infection imminent....  
Goku: [humors Veggie and drops him to his seat] There you go, little buddy!  
Vegeta: *WHEW*!  
Chuquita: Today's story title has to do with the fact that in this episode Son-kun is trying to save some pterodactyls eggs  
from falling from their nest (hence the term "scrambled") and in the episode he doesn't make it to the party till after the  
eggs hatch; which happens to be by the time everyone is leaving (i.e. "You're Late, Goku!").  
Vegeta: (grins) And Onna snaps her spine in two and is confined to a wheelchair which is accidentally pushed down a hill  
towards rush-hour traffic!  
[Son & Chu sweatdrop]  
Goku: (frightened) That doesn't REALLY happen to Chi-chan, does it lil Vedge'ums?  
Vegeta: (sighs) Of course not. (to Chu) HOWEVER, Chu can--  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) --I'm not killing off Chi-Chi for you, Vedge.  
Vegeta: Oh....  
Goku: (cheerful) And now on with the show!  
  
Summary: Goku's in a suit, Chi-Chi's trying to prove she's still "young and hip", and Veggie's plotting to overthrow the  
party! After Goku goes off to save some dino-eggs, Chi-Chi decides to leave for the party without him! Will the saiyajin be  
able to save the eggs and get back before all the food is completely gone? Will anyone save him some? And when did Veggie  
learn how to dance? Find out!  
  
Goku: (eyes widen) Veggie can sing AND dance?  
Vegeta: [gets up and starts to leave]  
Goku: (grabs Veggie by the tail) (sneakily) Veggie never told *ME* that!  
Vegeta: (quickly) Goodbye-Kakarrotto.  
Goku: Where'ya goin, Veggie?  
Vegeta: Bathroom.  
Goku: [gets up] GREAT! I can come with you and you can perform a lil Veggie-dance for me in there!  
Vegeta: (nearly chokes) WHAT?!  
Goku: (grabs Veggie and makes a dash for the bathroom) Hurry little Veggie! We can't all watch you move gracefully if your  
Veggie-bladder's all full! (smiles at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (groans) Curse you, public restroom facilites!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" But Chi-chan I look STUPID! "  
" No you don't, you look like a perfect gentleman. Infact, you look almost NORMAL! Human, even! " Chi-Chi smiled  
admirably as she stood behind Goku while fixing the pale brown suit he was wearing. The saiyajin grimaced at his reflection  
in the mirror.  
" Aw, Chi-chan it's too tight! And Veggie'll laugh at me! I don't want little Veggie to laugh at me! Why can't I just  
wear my gi instead! " he pouted.  
" You have 18 gi's, Goku. We're GOING to a party, don't you think you could wear something a little NICER? " Chi-Chi  
said flatly.  
" My gi's are nice. " Goku frowned, " Veggie thinks they look real nice on me. "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " You mention the ouji again and I'll set everyone of those orange pajamas of yours on fire. "  
she twitched in frustration. The large saiyajin gulped, " If it'll make you feel any better, I'm sure the Ouji's probably  
wearing a suit today too. " she said, now straightening Goku's tie. The saiyajin didn't really know how to even put one on,  
this having been only the 3rd time in his life he had worn one.  
Goku giggled at the thought, " Hahaha! Silly Chi-chan! Little Veggies do not wear suits! They don't make them that  
small! "  
" Kuririn wears suits and he's even shorter than the Ouji! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Veggie's a SPECIAL case, Chi-chan. " Goku spoke up again. Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Oh he's "special" alright. REAL special. " she growled under her breath, then froze all of a sudden to hear a yelp  
above her. Chi-Chi looked up to see she had just almost decapitated Goku with his own tie, " Go-chan! I'm so sorry! I didn't  
mean to--- " she loosened the tie, " --there. Feel any better? "  
Goku's eyes widened in shock, " Veggie is RIGHT! Ties ARE used to hang people who don't like to wear them! "  
" When did he say that?! "  
" Just now. " Goku responded, " I'm talking to Veggie through the mental link we have now due to our *portara*fusion*  
*bond*. " he let out an embarassed giggle near the end of his sentence.  
" Great. " Chi-Chi said sarcastically, " Could you tell the Ouji to stop talking to you then! Especially when I can't  
hear what he's saying! "  
::Ooh, Chi-chan is mad at you again, Veggie:: Goku thought with a mental giggle.  
::Onna's ALWAYS mad at me, what else is new:: another voice sounded inside of Goku's head with a snickering tone to  
it, ::So, she's trying to hang you in a business suit I hear. Poor poor Kakay, what a shame:: Vegeta said overdramatically.  
Goku sniffled, ::No Veggie! Chi-chan would never try to kill me--again:: he paused in thought, ::Hey Veggie? Have you  
ever worn a suit?::  
::No:: the voice replied, slightly confused.  
" SEE! " Goku exclaimed to Chi-Chi, who had just finished with Goku's belt.  
" Huh? " she blinked at him.  
" Little Veggie says he doesn't have to wear a yucky 'ol `suit`. " Goku stuck his tongue out in disgust at the last  
word.  
" Goku, if it were up to "Veggie", you'd be going to this party wearing a princess dress, or that servant-maid outfit  
he made you. " Chi-Chi groaned.  
" I wouldn't mind bein Veggie's oujo for the day, Chi-chan! " the larger saiyajin's cheeks flushed a light pink, " I  
bet it'd be a lot of fun! "  
" ... " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " No-it-wouldn't! " she snapped, " Now go wait for me out by the car while  
I check on Gohan and Goten. We can't take a trip to the big city wearing mountain-clothes you know! We need to fit in! Blend  
with the crowd. " she smirked, " Why, some people may even think we're Bulma's rich cousins from out-of-town or something if  
we act normal enough! " Chi-Chi grinned, leaving the room, " Now where did I put my lipstick... "  
Goku hopped out a nearby window and walked to the car, then pulled off his suit top to reveal he was wearing his gi  
underneath it. He grinned at the bright orange and blue top, " Who said I was normal? "  
  
/dl  
  
" OHHHHH! I _HATE_ when this happens! " Chi-Chi frowned as she held up two outfits, " Sure, Goku gets off easy, he  
only owns ONE suit!! "  
" Kaasan what are you doing? " Gohan poked his head in the doorway.  
She glanced over at him, " Gohan which outfit do you like better? " Chi-Chi frowned.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Does it really matter? We're just going to Bulma's house. "  
" AND have to make our way through the majority of West City to get there! " she snorted, " Do you know what Goku  
told that Ouji back up on Kaioshin's planet! He said "Oh Veggie, Chi-chan's not that hot--"! "NOT THAT HOT?!" GO-CHAN THINKS  
_BULMA_ IS PRETTIER THAN ME! " she wailed.  
" Uh-- " Gohan opened his mouth to speak.  
" --you say one word and I swear, Gohan... "  
" Hai, Kaasan! " Gohan gulped, then laughed nervously, " Umm, I'm sure he didn't mean it. After all, Toussan probably  
just wanted to save you the grief of being the one to, err, 'reward' the old kaioshin. "  
" He probably even thinks the OUJI is more attactive than I am right now! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in terror, then whipped  
around to face Gohan, " And that's why I HAVE to dress up for this party. I have to show Goku that Bulma AND the Ouji both  
don't surpass me in beauty and sheer magnitism! " she said determindly, then punched the air once, " HA! "  
Gohan twitched, " How did VEGETA get involved into this? "  
" Well--the Ouji WAS the one Goku told that to, and besides he's the Ouji, he's evil! I can't allow him to win my  
Go-chan in even ONE catagory. It will NEVER let me live it down. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth.  
" Vegeta's an "it" now? " Gohan cocked his head, confused.  
" He doesn't even deserve THAT pronoun! Stupid Ouji! Deserves to be called a THING, that's what he deserves. " she  
grumbled. Chi-Chi smiled weakly, " Well, at least he's nowhere around here, that's good, right? "  
" Waiting, waiting, waiting in the car. " Goku sang off-key to himself as he sat in the front passanger's side only  
to pause when something small teleported in the seat next to him.  
" Hello, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, waving lightly at him. The ouji was wearing a long-sleeved black-shirt and a pair  
of blue pants. He was also wearing a dark-brown leather jacket over his shirt.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku grinned, giving the smaller saiyajin a hug, " Aww, Veggie I missed you! " he held on tightly, then  
stared at the ouji w/big sparkily eyes, " Did you miss me? " Goku asked impishly.  
  
/dl  
  
" ... "  
" Kaasan? " Gohan said nervously.  
" ... "  
" Kaasan? " he waved his hand infront of Chi-Chi's face only to have her glare straight ahead. Gohan instantly pulled  
his arm back and turned slightly pale.  
" I smell OUJI. " she screamed angrily. Gohan yelped and ran out of the room, " WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! Can't he at  
least wait until we get to his own house before he starts terrorizing my Go-chan!!! " Chi-Chi stuck out head out a nearby  
window, " ALRIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU, OUJI!!! "  
" Man, Kaasan's really burnt out about this whole old/"not that hot" thing. " Gohan moped as he walked down the  
hallway.  
" HI GOHAN! " Goten chirped, then blinked, " What are you so sad about? "  
" Oh, Mom just thinks she's getting old and she's dumping it all on me, that's all. " Gohan groaned.  
" Goten, do I look old to you? " Chi-Chi stuck her head out of a nearby door.  
" How old are you, Kaasan? " he cocked his head.  
" 37. "  
Goten's eyes widened, " WOW! That's even older than Trunks's Grampa's CAT! " he gawked.  
Chi-Chi's shoulders slumped and she looked as if she was about to either scream or cry. Gohan braced for both.  
Instead, Chi-Chi merely turned around and sluggishly walked back inside the room, twitching.  
" Uhh, Kaasan? " Gohan poked his head in the doorway to see dozens of pictures strewn about the floor in addition to  
the other objects Chi-Chi had went through in her search for her lipstick. He picked one picture up and suddenly noticed  
every picture was one of the entire Z gang posing for the camera, each taken at various years through their endevors,  
" Kaasan, what are all the pictures for? "  
" DO YOU SEE THIS! " Chi-Chi nearly wailed, grabbing the picture from him and pointing to it, " I want you to look  
at this one and look at that one! " she handed him a much older one of when he was only a couple years older than Goten was  
now.  
" Uh.....I don't get it. " Gohan cocked an eyebrow.  
" Look at me here and then look at me NOW! " she ordred.  
He did so, then smiled at her, " Aww, Kaasan. You're not that old. Besides, Toussan and Goten and I will all still  
love you no matter HOW old you get. "  
" Now look at the OUJI! " Chi-Chi snapped, pointing to the same two group pictures.  
Gohan searched the old picture to find the saiyajin prince, then the second, ::He looks the same in both pictures!::  
Gohan mentally sweatdropped, " I don't get it. " he smiled cheesily.  
" HE HASN'T AGED!! LOOK AT HIM GOHAN! HE LOOKS EXACTLY THE SAME AS HE DID NEARLY A STINKING DECADE AGO WHEN HE  
FIRST GRACED THIS EARTH WITH HIS FOUL PRESENCE!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " NOT A GRAY HAIR ON HIM! NOT A WRINKLE! THAT STUPID  
OUJI SHOWS NO SIGNS OF AGING AT ALL! And he's even older than ME! " she grabbed him by the collar, " Gohan, do you have any  
idea what I'll look like ANOTHER 10 years from now? I'LL BE COVERED IN WRINKLES!!! And the Ouji will remain looking like he's  
25!!! "  
" He's 42, actually. " Gohan squeaked out from being choked.  
" OH YEAH!? WELL WHAT'S THAT IN SAIYAJIN YEARS!!! "  
" I....don't know...losing oxygen......help...needed... " Gohan felt his face turn blue.  
" OOOH!!!! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT OUJI! " Chi-Chi pushed Gohan away and stomped out of the house in the  
direction of the evil ki, " HOW DARE HE NOT AGE LIKE THE REST OF US!! EVEN _PICCOLO_ IS STARTING TO GET WRINKLES, BUT THE  
OUJI? NOoooooOOOOoooo, heaven forbi--ihhh! " she nearly choked to see Vegeta sitting in her seat in her car laughing about  
something with Goku. Both saiyajins having a grand 'ol time. Unfortunately for Chi-Chi, she couldn't hear what due to the  
sound-proof windows she had personally installed on the car.  
" Hahahahaha! And then Chi-chan started getting really mad while she was fixing my tie and she was like "ooh I hate  
that Ouji he's such a meanie and really short" and her grip keeps getting tighter and tighter and she nearly strangled me  
with my own tie! " Goku laughed, then pulled up on the dangling part of his tie to demonstrate, hanging his tongue out the  
side of his mouth as if he had just been hung, " Ike dis! " he said, partially choking himself. Chi-Chi snuck behind some  
nearby bushes and watched diligently. Goku frowned, " But know I don't think I can get it off. I'd look pretty silly wearing  
somethin like this with my gi. " he pulled up his shirt to reveal he had his orange gi beneath the business suit.  
" I bet _I_ could loosen that up for you, Kakay-chan. " Vegeta smirked boastfully, then sweatdropped as the hanging  
part of the green tie was suddenly plopped onto the palms of his hands, " Thanks, Kakarrotto. " he said sarcastically.  
" No problem little Veggie! " Goku grinned, giving him a thumbs up.  
Vegeta started tugging at the knob of the tie near the larger saiyajin's neck, " What did Onna tie this with?  
Super-glue? "  
" Oh I hope not, Veggie! " Goku gulped, taking him seriously.  
" What is he DOING!! " Chi-Chi growled to herself from behind the bushes, then froze as Vegeta finally untied and  
whipped Goku's tie off from around his neck.  
" Better now? " the smaller saiyajin said, inspecting the tie.  
Goku happily rubbed his now-free neck, " Oh MUCH better, little Veggie! Now I can breathe normal a-gain! "  
" Good, " Vegeta tossed the tie over his shoulder, " You look weird in one of those things anyway. "  
" Heee~~~ " Goku grinned in agreement with him, " Now what was little Veggie saying about the buffet Bulma ordered? "  
he said while still rubbing his neck and trying to reduce the pain to his lungs.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened to fill up nearly half of her head, " OH MY GOD HE'S STRIPING MY GO-CHAN!!! " she shrieked in  
terror, then ran back inside the house, " GOHAN!! GET MOMMY THE CHAINSAW!! HURRY!!! "  
" Did you hear something just now? " Goku pressed his face against the window.  
" That was just Onna. Her ki suddenly spiked for some reason. " Vegeta shook it off, then glanced over at the tie in  
the backseat and Chi-Chi's assumption hit him, " Heh-heh-heh, heh-heh-heh-heh... " he started to snicker, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! " he almost fell over in his seat.  
" HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!! " Goku giggled in addition, " Hey, heeheehee, Veggie? What're we laughing about? "  
" *whew*! " Vegeta tried catch his breath, " Hey Kakarrotto, wanna give Onna a surprise? " an evil grin appeared on  
his face.  
" Oh I like giving surprises, little Veggie! " Goku nodded happily.  
" Good. " Vegeta rubbed his hands together, " Now listen up, here's what we're going to do.... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Hey Mommy, guess what I found! " Goten chirped eagerly, holding something small in his hand.  
" Not now, Goten! Mommy's got to free your Daddy without wreaking the car! " Chi-Chi was busily digging through a  
pile of stuff, " AH-HA! " she held up a fairly large chainsaw, then ran out of the room, " DON'T WORRY GOKU! "CHI-CHAN'S"  
COMIN!!! "  
Goten stared as he watched her leave, then opened up the little container and blinked to see what looked like a  
mushy reddish-pink crayon inside. He looked over at the nearby wall and grinned, " It is time for my creativity to be  
unleashed! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Goku? Goku? " Chi-Chi said as she crept towards the car, then froze when she noticed every single window was fogged  
up by steam, " EHhhhhh... " she twitched with worry, then turned the chainsaw on and jammed it into the car door, " YAAAAAHHH  
HHHHHHHHHH!!! " the door bust open and Chi-Chi set one foot into the car, " NOBODY MOVE!!!! "  
Goku and Vegeta turned to her, both saiyajin sitting in the same spots they were when she had first gone out to the  
car. Goku still sans his necktie. Chi-Chi stared at them, dumbfounded.  
" Why hello, Onna. Kakay and I were just listening to the news together, weren't we, Kakarrotto-chan? " Vegeta  
snickered at her, them smiled sweetly at Goku, who giggled in response.  
" Hey Chi-chan did you know it's a sunny 82'F degrees in Jamaica today? " Goku said happily.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " No Goku, I didn't. " she said, still in shock from before.  
" I invited Kakay to accompany me on a trip to the Bahamas after this trivial little party of Bulma's. Isn't that  
right Kakay? " Vegeta smirked at Goku, who nodded repeatedly.  
" Veggie is so sweet to me, Chi-chan! "  
Chi-Chi growled, " Oh he's "sweet" alright. " she narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, who playfully waved back, unfazed by  
her obvious rage towards him, " HOW DID YOU STEAM UP THE WINDOWS, OUJI!!! " she pointed at him.  
Vegeta grinned, " Who? Meeee? "  
Goku laughed at the ouji.  
" Look Onna, it seems Kakarrotto finds me much more entertaining than YOU are. " he boasted. Chi-Chi tried very hard  
to surpress her need to kill Vegeta right now.  
" I made the windows all blurry, Chi-chan. Like this! " Goku demonstrated by bending towards a window and breathing  
onto it, the hot air from his breath causing it to fog up momentarily.  
" Yeah, but EVERY SINGLE WINDOW!!? "  
" I breathe a lot. "  
" ... "  
" ... :) "  
" Ugh. " Chi-Chi groaned, " Goku, get back in the house. Ouji, get out of my car. "  
Goku started to get up.  
" No! " Vegeta said stubbornly.  
Chi-Chi snarled, " What, did, you, SAY!? "  
" 'O Veggie run! " Goku whimpered.  
" On the contrary, Kaka-chan. I happen to be very comfortable right here. " Vegeta nodded to him. Goku watched the  
little ouji with a look of panic on his face. Chi-Chi revved up her chainsaw, then hurtled it down at Vegeta. The ouji  
instantly teleported out of the spot and onto the roof of the car, causing Chi-Chi to cut her driver's seat in two.  
" TA-DA! " Vegeta did an upside-down bow for his peasant.  
" Hahaha! " Goku clapped, enjoying himself, " Veggiesosilly! "  
" That I am, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta floated upright, " And now I'm afraid I must bid you farewell, for the party's  
desert isn't going to create itself, you know. "  
" Veggie's making dee-sert? " Goku mused w/big sparkily eyes, " And there'll be hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles and  
those puffy lil marshmellows and Vehhhhhhhhh-geeeeeeeeeeee~~~~s? "  
Vegeta nodded.  
" AAAHHHH!!!!! " Goku squealed, " I WANT DESERT RIGHT NOW!!! "  
" Remind me to avoid the cake. " Chi-Chi said dryly, pulling her chainsaw out of her seat cushion and frowning at it,  
" I hope you're happy, Ouji! Now I'm going to have to probably STAND while driving there! "  
Vegeta snickered, " Well, THAT should be amusing. " he turned to Goku and smirked, " I will see you soon, Kakay. "  
" Heeheeheeheehee! " the larger saiyajin's cheeks turned a light pink color. He watched Vegeta teleport back home and  
sighed, " I luv my little Veggie, Chi-chan. " Goku mused dreamily, only to have something slap him across the back of the  
head.  
" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Stop acting like you're an "oujo" and start acting like a normal human  
man! "  
" ... " Goku pondered this for a moment, then grinned sneakily, " Did I *really* sound like a real oujo just now,  
Chi-chan? "  
She facefaulted, " Goku--GET BACK IN THE HOUSE!!! " Chi-Chi pointed in the direction.  
Goku whimpered and waddled towards it, " Yes Chi-chan. "  
  
/dl  
  
" I can't believe he made me wreck my own CAR! Stupid Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled as she walked back inside, " How DARE  
he! And we haven't even GOTTEN to the party yet! "  
" Hahahaha! " the laughter of two little voices echoed from a nearby hallway. Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " As much as I'm  
afraid to find out-- " she walked down the current hallway and made a turn only to nearly choke on her own spit.  
" OOoooOOoooh! Look at me Chi-chan! I'm a MONSTER! " Goku laughed, some type of reddish-pink crayon all over his face  
..and the walls...and Goten's hands. The chibi was currently holding the culprit to the random doodles that covered the  
hallway walls and ceiling; a small silver container with a smushy substance sticking out of it.  
" THAT'S MY LIPSTICK!? " Chi-Chi shrieked.  
" Oh, I thought it was a crayon. " Goten looked slightly embarassed.  
Goku tasted some of the gunk off his own cheek, " Bleh! This tastes yucky! "  
" It's not supposed to be EATEN! " a vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.  
" Hey Goten have you seen Tou--- " Gohan sweatdropped at the sight before him, " Nevermind. "  
" Chi-Chi's mad cuz Goten used her lipstick to doodle on the walls but he thought it was a crayon and that's what he  
told me so I used it to draw some too. " Goku explained to him.  
Gohan blinked, " Wow, Kaasan has lipstick? " he murmured to Goku, half in disbelief that Chi-Chi was telling the  
truth about looking for it.  
" OF COURSE I HAVE LIPSTICK!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at them, picking up the conversation. Goku & Gohan cringed back in  
nervousness, " Hmmph! Don't you think a beautiful woman like myself would at least have SOME form of makeup handy? " she said  
stubbornly, then took the container from Goten and held it up, " Heh-heh, Bulma gave me this a while ago, including something  
you put over your eyes! "  
" Ah, eyeshadow! " Goku chirped. Chi-Chi twitched.  
" How would YOU know what that stuff's called?! "  
" Well, one day I was talkin to little Veggie about our saiyajin civilization, and Veggie said that a long time ago  
before we saiyajins had all this super-advanced technology on our planet we lived in village-caves and wore fuzzy animal fur  
and when we'd go into big battles we'd wear war-paint and sometimes have stuff over our eyes and-- "  
" ... " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him.  
" ...heh-heh, yeah...eyeshadow... "  
" I hate that Ouji... " Chi-Chi mumbled to herself, then walked over to Goten, " Goten, sweetie, you wouldn't have  
happened to have seen Mommy's eyeshadow now too, would you? "  
Goku suddenly gasped, " The eggs! "  
" What eggs? " Gohan looked over at the slightly taller saiyajin just intime for him to teleport out of the house.  
Goten grinned, " OHH! _THOSE_ eggs! "  
  
/dl  
  
" One, two, three....huh. " Goku blinked as he sat on the rim of a very large nest full of very large eggs, " That's  
strange, I could've sworn there were four of them. " he folded his arms, confused. The large saiyajin suddenly bolted to  
attention and peeked over the side of the ledge to see the fourth egg sitting on a very thin branch. He let out a small yelp  
at the sight, then smiled with relief, " Ah, there it is! " Goku hopped off the ledge and flew down to the egg, then reached  
for it only to have two loud roars erupt around him.  
" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! "  
" Uh heh-heh. " Goku laughed nervously, then squeaked out, " Veggie? " he looked up only to see two very angry  
pterodactyls squaking at him and every so often lauching an attack at the saiyajin with their beaks, " AHHH! STOP THAT! STOP  
IT STOP IT STOP IT!!! " he tried to wave them away, " I only wanna help your baby so the branch doesn't crack and he falls  
down and breaks into a million little pieces!! "  
" TCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " the larger pterodactyl hissed at him. Goku blinked, then gently placed the egg back on  
the branch.  
" ..oh-kay.... "  
  
/dl  
  
" Eggs? He went to go visit some EGGS! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " We're going to Bulma's where he can see AND eat eggs!  
What the heck makes THESE eggs so important!!! " she ranted.  
" They're pterodactyl eggs, Mommy! " Goten said happily, " Toussan said they're gonna hatch today and he wants to go  
see them and bring us to see later! "  
Chi-Chi sighed, " Sometimes I really wish dinosaurs had become extinct like the rest of those saiyajins. "  
" Kaasan! " Gohan shouted, running back inside the house, " I can't find Toussan! I'm gonna go check behind the  
mountain, oh-kay? " he said, then walked towards the back-door.  
" No Gohan, just forget about it. " she shook her head.  
" What? " he cocked an eyebrow.  
" Gohan, where is Goku's ki? "  
" Uhh, somewhere up there. " Gohan pointed off in the direction of Mt. Paozu.  
" And where is the Ouji's ki? " she asked calmly.  
Gohan felt for it, then pointed in the opposite direction, " ....OHHHHhhhh. "  
" Now you get it! " Chi-Chi perked up, then headed outside for the car, " We'll kill two birds with one stone!  
Besides, we can just go by ourselves! " she boasted, then narrowed her eyes as she got in the car, " Honestly! If Goku would  
rather sit around somewhere and wait for a bunch of baby pterodactyls to hatch and eat him then that's his business entirely!  
That's what he gets for leaving me at a time like this! Look at me! It took me nearly 2 HOURS just to get my hair this way!  
There is absolutely no way I am forgiving him this time! He can bawl his eyes out and I won't forgive him!! "  
" Unless that is he decides to go over to bawl his eyes out to Vegeta instead. " Gohan suggested.  
" ...yes, exactly. " Chi-Chi nodded, " But with THAT sole exception; he shall NOT be forgiven for this one! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *doodee-doo-dee-doo-doodoodoodoodooodoo*. " Goku whistled as he sat nearby the nest, watching the father  
pterodactyl add sticks to the branch holding the fourth egg, " You know, if you keep adding weight to the branch like that  
it's eventually going to become to weak to hold the egg. " he pointed out.  
" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! " the pterodactyl squalked in his face. Goku wafted  
the horrible bird-breath smell away from his face.  
" Aww, it's oh-kay! I know you are just trying to take good care of your babies! " he nodded, " You wanna do  
everything and get it done just PERFECT! " Goku said happily, then perked up, " I bet this is your first litter, huh? " he  
grinned sneakily, " I have four babies too! I'm sure you'll love yours just as much as I love mine! There's Gohan and Goten  
and Ji-chan and Goggie....they're all each so special in their own way! " he clasped his hands together, then blinked as  
the little wristwatch he was wearing began to beep, " Uh-oh, I'm gonna be even later than I thought! " he gulped, " I  
better get back soon or Chi-chan will be mad at me! " the large saiyajin pouted.  
" RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " the mother pterodactyl cried out in fright. Goku turned to  
her to notice there was a freakishly large snake now decending upon the nest. The saiyajin glared at it, then grabbed it  
by the tail and swung it around over his head. Goku backed up and chucked the still-spinning snake down the cannon,  
" SORRY!!! " he called down to it, " BUT I CAN'T LET YOU EAT THAT! THEY'RE BABIES IN THERE!!! "  
" Hmm. " Goku folded his arms and sat back down, watching the father pterodactyl still adding more and more things to  
the little branch. Goku sighed, " I can't just leave them here! But I wanna see Veggie and all the yummy food at Bulma's  
house! " he groaned, " NOW what am I gonna do!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" *Ding-dong*Ding-dong*. " a rather calm doorbell rang at Capsule Corp just as Vegeta passed by, " That ring was too  
uneager to be Kakarrotto. You get it. " he motioned to Trunks, who was standing nearby.  
" Hmm... " Trunks blinked, then opened the door and smiled, " Hi Kuririn! Juuhachigou! " he said cheerfully.  
" Hey Trunks. " Kuririn said as he and his wife came inside, " You've gotten a little taller lately, haven't you? "  
" Nah, you're probably just shrinking! " Trunks grinned cheesily. Kuririn sweatdropped and Juuhachigou let out a  
small chuckle.  
" Hahaha--WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! " Juuhachigou yelped and darted to oneside along with Kuririn just as a red car came  
flying through the front-doors and nearly slammed a startled chibi Trunks into the wall had he not super-human abilities.  
Yamcha got out of the vehicle, " Hey Trunks, thanks for stopping the car. I was driving a bit too fast. " he grinned.  
Trunks twitched, smushed between the wall and the front of the car, " "a BIT?!". "  
" WOW YAMCHA! Is this car really yours! " Kuririn said, impressed.  
" Help. " Trunks said lamely, still squished.  
" Why yes, yes it is! " Yamcha boasted.  
" It's our.....latest model...fresh of the...presses... " Trunks squeaked out, trying to gain attention to his plight  
without acting like a baby, " Speaking of "presses", this car seems to be pressing up pretty hard against my ribcage right  
now, and I was wondering-- "  
" Man! You're so lucky! " Kuririn said, tapping the car, " How'd you afford this thing? "  
" Oh, I got Bulma to sell it to me at a cheaper price. Ingenius, huh? " Yamcha grinned.  
" Heh, I've got to see if I can get her to sell me one too! " Kuririn replied.  
" He-llo, everybody! " an unusually happy voice said from the doorway. Everyone looked up to see Chi-Chi standing  
cheerfully in the doorway with Gohan and Goten behind her.  
" Wow, Chi-Chi, you all look like you're dressed up for an awards show or somethin. " Kuririn said, impressed.  
" Why THANK YOU, I-- "  
" --where's Goku? " Kuririn interupted her. A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead, " Is he behind you guys? Or still  
in the car or what? "  
" HA! " Chi-Chi laughed mockingly, then snorted, " Goku said a cute baby is about to be born, so he's not coming! "  
she stubbornly, walking by.  
Kuririn stood there, completely baffled, " What the heck does she mean "a cute baby is about to be born"? "  
Juuhachigou gasped, " Could it be?!-- "  
" --I-DIDN'T-DO-IT!!! " Vegeta shrieked in a panic, suddenly bounding into the room, " HONEST I DIDN'T!! NEVER!  
ESPECAILLY NOT WITH KAKARROTTO!! " he cried out, his cheeks a bright red color.  
Gohan sweatdropped and turned to Kuririn, " Don't worry, I'll explain everything later. And forget about Vegeta, this  
has nothing to with him. "  
" WHADDA YOU MEAN THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME?! YOU JUST SAID KAKARROTTO'S PRE-- "  
" --gnant pterodactyl laid these eggs and Toussan wanted to go watch them all hatch. " Gohan said to Kuririn. Vegeta  
face-faulted, then fell over.  
" Oh.....nevermind then. " the ouji dismissed them.  
" What were YOU talking about? " Yamcha said, confused.  
" Nothing! Nothing at all! Sometimes my imagination is too much to, heh-heh, bear. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " ...  
...the effects of using the portara fusion earrings can't literally IMPREGNANTE one of its former users, can it? "  
" How would we know? " Gohan sweatdropped.  
" No, I suppose you wouldn't............ " Vegeta trailed off, " I mean, after all, they only create new life-forms  
while fusing. They can't breed into the wearer's, can they? " he gulped, starting to get paranoid.  
Juuhachigou sighed, " Come on, Kuririn. Let's go get something to eat before he bores us to death with his constant  
blabber. " she said he took her hand and the couple left for the kitchen, followed by Yamcha and the remaining Sons;  
leaving Vegeta all alone in the dooway.  
" HEY!!! I DO NOT BLABBER!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
And so the festivities began. People were eating and talking and talking and eating.  
" Just like Buu! " the happy, fat pink blob exclaimed as he stuffed his face on cakes and cookies. Buu shoved an  
entire plate of cupcakes down his throat before realizing he had devoured everything on his mat. Buu pouted, then sniffed  
the air and licked his lips as the smell of sweet and strawberryish wafted towards him. Buu waddled over to a nearby tree  
and peeked around it, " Someone else has food for Buu? " he grinned at the same little ouji who had just made a large  
outburst 10 minutes ago. Buu walked over to Vegeta, who was currently eating some kind of pastry with his eyes closed.  
There were other unique treats stationed around him that the small saiyajin had baked for himself.  
" You give food to Buu, yes? " Buu poked him. Vegeta continued to chew his food and merely turned himself so he was  
now facing the other way. Buu hopped infront of him, " Your food smells good. Give to Buu! Buu hungry! " the pink blob  
continued to bug the ouji.  
" Oh no... " Bulma paled, noticing the scene unfolding a good 8 feet away from her. She quickly prodded Kuririn.  
The others were all soon watching nervously.  
" Five bucks Vegeta punches him. " Yamcha sweatdropped.  
" Five bucks Buu eats the Ouji. " Chi-Chi smirked.  
" Buu Buu Buu! Buu Buu Buu! " Buu continued to poke Vegeta. Everyone else mentally gulped.  
Vegeta held his arm up and the food clearly out of Buu's reach. Buu attempted to tackle the pastry several times;  
failing.  
" BUuuuuu~~~ " he grinned at Vegeta. The ouji smiled and cheerfully handed it over.  
It was then Chi-Chi had a massive heart-attack and was brought to the emergancy ward several floors up in Capsule  
Corp.  
Everyone else just fell over.  
" Uhh, so? " Hercule spoke up, trying to re-normalize the party dispite everyone's collective shock, " Dende? It's  
alright for Earth's Kami to just come down here and party like this? "  
" Oh, sure " Dende shrugged happily, " Besides, Mr. Popo's got it covered for me! "  
  
/dl  
  
Mr. Popo sat in the middle of Kami's lookout; all alone wearing a little party hat with a small bag of streamers  
beside him. A tumbleweed tumbled by, " HOW COME NO ONE CARES FOR MR. POPO'S FEELINGS!!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" So, yeah, we're good. " Dende smiled.  
" Hey Gohan, want a cheeseburger? " Videl offered him, her own already on her plate.  
" Sure! Thanks! " Gohan replied, taking one. He looked at it, " I'm gonna go get some ketchup, be right back! " he  
said, then walked off only to trip seconds later; sending his burger flying across the room. Bee hopped up and caught it  
in his mouth; unfortunately the burger was too large and continued it's flight path until both the burger and the labrador  
puppy attached to it smashed into Buu's belly. Gohan twitched as he lay face down in the grass, " BLEH!! " he spat it out,  
then looked over incrediously to see what he had tripped over. The demi-saiyajin grinned, " PICCOLO-SAN! "  
" ZzzzZzz--huh? " Piccolo blinked, waking up, " Oh, hi kid. "  
" Piccolo what are you doing sleeping on the ground like that? " Videl said, confused.  
" That's what I was about to ask. " Gohan sweatdropped, getting up.  
" Well, if HE'S lying on the ground, " Piccolo motioned to Vegeta, who was still up by the tree only know asleep on  
his back, " Then there's no reason the rest of us can't. "  
" Oh. " Gohan blinked, " SO! What've you been up to lately....? "  
  
/dl  
  
" Awww, look at 'um, taking such good care of their little babies. " Goku sighed contently as he watched the two  
pterodactyls take care of their eggs, " It reminds me of when Grampa Gohan found me up on this mountain somewhere... "  
  
/dl  
:::" Timmy cracked corn, and I don't care. Susie cracked corn, and I don't care, Danny cracked corn, and I don't-- "  
Gohan Sr. whistled, then paused to look up at the sky and gawked to see what looked like a huge fireball colliding with  
one of the nearby planets, blowing it up, " Wow...now there's something you don't see everyday. " he muttered, then let  
out a yelp as something flew past him and smashed into the earth about a 1/4 of a mile behind him, " Uhh.. " Gohan turned  
around, " What was THAT? " he walked towards it only to gawk in surprise to find a fairly large, round spaceship in an  
even larger crater it had created on impact, " Oh Kami! That planet blew up and they're sending their people here to take  
over ours!! " Gohan stammered, then watched with urgency as the spaceship opened to reveal....a small, chubby naked baby  
sucking on a pacifier. Gohan sweatdropped and fell over.  
" A BABY?! " he blinked, confused, then looked up at where the reddish-pink planet had been and shrugged, " So it's  
a planet of babies. " Gohan assumed, then carefully made his way down into the crater, " Hello there little guy. " he  
smiled at the 2 year old, " Wow he's got a lot of hair. " Gohan commented, " Say, what's your name? " he said, picking  
chibi Goku up out of the ship.  
" Huh? " Kakarrotto cocked his head at the strange man talking in what sounded like gibberish, " Gamba wa Kakarrotto.  
Nooba la miisu? " he babbled through his pacifier.  
" Hahaha. " Gohan smiled at him, " Well little guy, name or not, I can't just leave you out here by yourself. " Gohan  
said, " I guess you'll be staying with me until your parents come to get you. " he briefly glanced upward, " Better hope  
THEY speak english or else I'd be in a whole mess of trouble. " he laughed nervously, " So strange though, why would you  
be sendin a little guy like you through outerspace all by yourself? And without any clothes on? " Gohan cocked an eyebrow,  
" Good thing I know how to use diapers, that's for sure! " he said as he climbed out of the hole, " Hmm, I guess I'm going  
to have to name you for the time being, that is, until I find out what your real name is. " he thought outloud, then  
noticed a fuzzy, light brown appendage protuding out of Kakarrotto's behind, " Uhh--a tail? A MONKEY tail? " Gohan  
murmured, " Today, is a very weird day. " he said, " Ahh! How about I call you Goku! Like the story of Saiyuki! Son Goku;  
the monkey king! Well Son Goku, I am Son Gohan! Would you like to be my grandson? " Gohan asked cheerfully. The chibi  
smiled and sucked mindlessly on his pacifier again, " Haha! Son Goku it is! ":::  
  
/dl  
" Yeah, I had lots of fun with Grampa Gohan until I accidentally became a were-ape while looking at the moon and  
taking a leak at the same time and ended up squashing him with my foot. " Goku smiled, remanicing. The two pterodactyls  
sweatdropped, " Ahh, those were the days! "  
" RAAAAA!!! "  
" RAAHHHHH!!! "  
Goku bolted to attention as the cliff began to quake violently. He peered overhead to see a t-rex and triceritops  
fighting. The large saiyajng pouted and teleported over to them, " HEY!! " he screamed loudly, causing them both to freeze  
in the middle of their fight, " I'm sorry, but if you wanna fight you better take it somewhere else. " he said, then  
picked up both dinosaurs by the back of their collars and flew several miles befor setting them down in another plateau,  
" Oh-kay!! FIGHT! " Goku happily announced, then teleported back to the nest.  
The two confused dinosaurs looked at each other. The t-rex spoke up.  
" Well, that just took the whole point away from it. "  
  
/dl  
  
Bulma grinned as she looked down at the cd she had just placed in the stereo. She shut it and turned the machine on,  
" ALRIGHT EVERBODY! LET'S DANCE! " she said happily.  
The lights in the room suddenly began to start changing color; from red to green to yellow to blue. Piccolo began to  
feel dizzy and sat down.  
" Groovy... " he said sarcastically, then rubbed his eyes, " Ugh! "  
" Come on Gohan! Dance with me! " Videl said, already dancing and enjoying herself.  
" Well, I, uhh.. " Gohan trailed off, blushing lightly.  
" Go on, man! Go for it! " Yamcha cheered him on.  
" Uhh, oh-kay. " Gohan inched onto the platform and attempted to dance in a similar fashion to Videl.  
" WHAT is Gohan doing?! That's not dancing! That's flailing your arms around like a nitwit! " Chi-Chi; who had  
successfully pulled through the open-heart surgery she had gone under due to her heart-attack; exclaimed, " I'll show HIM  
how to dance! " she said, stomping up to the platform herself.  
" Ahh, this oughta be good. " Vegeta snickered, ::Shame Kakay isn't here, we'd dance together:: he mockingly sent a  
mental tease to the larger saiyajin, who was still sitting on the nest.  
" Little Veggie is dancing? " Goku blinked, then giggled at the thought and pouted at the eggs, " Aww, Veggie's doin  
a cute lil Veggie-dance and I am missing it! "  
" WAH! Haihaihai! Yahhh! " Chi-Chi exclaimed as she continued to perform her moves onstage; which frankly looked more  
like martial arts moves than actual dancing.  
" Incredible! Goten, your mom is very cool! " Trunks grinned, impressed.  
" YEAH! " Goten chirped in agreement, " You shoulda seen her driving here while standing up! Cuz she broke the seat  
with a chainsaw! "  
" Wow. My mom NEVER breaks stuff with a chainsaw! " Trunks said, slightly envious, " Never lets ME break stuff with  
a chainsaw either. "  
" Did you know Mommy could dance like that, Gohan? " Goten looked upward at Gohan, who sweatdropped.  
" Well, Kaasan IS also a student of the Kame martial arts style. Same as Toussan. " Gohan explained, " But I've never  
seen her like THIS before! "  
" Kaasan looks even more amazing then when she was teaching me how to spar! " Goten grinned, proud of her.  
" That's right, you guys weren't born yet back then! " Bulma observed, Chi-Chi also participated in the Tenkaichi  
Budoukai; the one where Son-kun won; under another name so at first we didn't recognize her. I forget what she called  
herself but translated it meant "anonymous desire". Goku beat her accidentally in the first round with a basic kiai. "  
" Kakay does many things accidentally. " Vegeta chuckled from behind. Bulma sighed, " But in a gooood way, ya know? "  
he smirked.  
" Vegeta, Chi-Chi's having fun. She only has fun like, 2% of the day. PLEASE just let her enjoy this. " Bulma  
groaned.  
" YEAAAAAIIIII!!! " Chi-Chi let out a strangled yell. The music suddenly stopped and everyone looked out to see  
Chi-Chi had somehow thrown out her back.  
" Oh my goodness! Someone call a chiropractor! " Dende gawked.  
" No, don't. Let's just keep her this way for the rest of her life. It'll be funny. " Vegeta snickered.  
" I hate you. " Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, craining her neck to see him. She pulled her back back in on her own,  
" OH! " she cried out.  
" Are you alright, Kaasan? " Gohan asked, concerned. She smiled weakly.  
" I've finally gotten old! "  
" *TOOT*!! "  
A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead as she looked over to see Vegeta tooting a little plastic new-years horn while  
wearing a party hat and spinning a noisemaker. The ouji tossed some confetti in the air.  
" I REALLY hate you. " she hissed.  
Vegeta calmly placed his hat and noisemakers on the table, then got up and proudly walked to the platform. The ouji  
snapped his fingers, causing the lights to go from white to alternating colors again.  
" Oh I swear if YOU are going to dance now I will-- " Chi-Chi threatened.  
" Bulma, track 8. " the ouji nodded smoothly to her. Bulma shook her head and headed for her stereo.  
" I know I shouldn't, but here goes. " she sighed, pressing the buttons. Music once again began to blare from the  
stereo, only this song was slightly faster then the previous one Chi-Chi had been dancing to.  
Vegeta tapped his foot several times, then broke into a flurry of moves that left the entire gang speechless; their  
jaws all dropping to the ground simultaneously.  
" Oh dear God.... " Chi-Chi mumured in shock, " He can DANCE too?! CURSE YOU OUJI!! " she shook her fist in the air.  
" BULMA! " the ouji called out, " COME UP HERE! I NEED A PARTNER FOR THIS PART! "  
Bulma looked over at the others for suggestion only to find they were still gaping at the fact that Vegeta could  
move around like that, and very well, " Alright. " she said uneasily, then climbed up onto the platform, " What do I have  
to do---AHH! " she let out a yelp as Vegeta grabbed her by the arm and spun her around half a dozen times, then let go  
and quickly slid across the platform with ease and catch her leaning just intime before she fell off and onto the floor.  
" Whoa.... " Bulma said, dizzy from being spun around, " Vegeta that was, breathtaking. Seriously, I'm having trouble  
breathing. "  
" Thank you, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta blushed lightly, his eyes closed.  
" What did you just call me? " Bulma said flatly.  
Vegeta blinked, " Uhhh, nothing. Heh-heh. " he let her go, causing Bulma to accidentally fall to the floor.  
" Urg, VEGETA!! "  
The smaller saiyajin sweatdropped, " Err, whoops. "  
" I can't believe you just called me "Kakarrotto". " Bulma rolled her eyes, getting up.  
" It was an honest mistake, the lighting and all. " Vegeta avoided eye-contact.  
" Vegeta, Goku and I LOOK NOTHING ALIKE!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Oh forget it. Whatever it was, I probably don't even want to know. " Bulma groaned, walking off the platform.  
" Stupid Ouji, trying to impress everybody with his stupid dance. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Well, I for one thought you did a good job. " Dende said, trying to make her feel better.  
" Why thank you Dende! " Chi-Chi smiled, " Goku cleared did choose the right namekian to take over for Kami! "  
" Really, you're very good. No wonder you're Goku's wife! " he complimented her.  
Everyone fell silent.  
Bulma looked around, frowning, " Goku... "  
" Goku's very late. " Hercule observed, everyone starting to feel uncomfortable again.  
Bulma walked over to Chi-Chi, " Is Son-kun really not coming? " she said sadly.  
" Oh, don't worry about him! " Chi-Chi said boastfully, " Can it be that you're in love with Goku, Bulma? "  
" Uh.... " Bulma blinked in response, confused.  
" *A-HEM* " Vegeta made an attention getting cough from beside Chi-Chi, a huge smirk on his face.  
" I'm completely ignoring YOU. " Chi-Chi said in a dangerous tone, then turned her attention back to the Bulma,  
" You'd better give up that idea! Because I'm more beautiful than you. " she smiled proudly. The others; sans Vegeta who's  
brain was currently in the middle of plotting something; laughed.  
" Hahaha! That's right, today Chi-Chi is really beautiful! " Yamcha joked to the others only to have Chi-Chi grab  
him by the collar and glare at him.  
" Are you saying I'm usually NOT beautiful!? " she growled.  
" Heh, no "offense" Onna, but you have a mug ugly enough to wake the dead. " Vegeta snickered at her.  
" SHUDDUP, OUJI! " Chi-Chi snapped.  
" In fact, I almost feel sorry for the dead, being that with your AGING HUMAN BODY and all that you'll be joining  
them soon. " Vegeta added while observing his slightly-out-place gloveless hands.  
" OOOH!! DIE DEMON-OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi lundged at him in rage only to have Yamcha, Kuririn, Gohan and the others hold  
her back, " LET GO OF ME YOU FOOLS! HE'S EVIL!! HE MUST BE DESTROYED BEFORE HE SINKS HIS CLAWS AND THIS TEETH IN MY  
SWEET LITTLE GO-CHAN AND NEVER LETS GO!!! "  
" That's strange, I didn't have any "claws" the last time I checked. " Vegeta said in a mock-innocent voice while  
staring at his fingertips.  
" AAAAAAUGH!!!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, " GOKU WHERE ARE YOU!!!! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Did you hear something? " Goku blinked. Dozens of different animals had now formed a group and were around him  
and the nest, also watching the eggs. Goku stared at them, then at the eggs, " Hmm, must be a popular show. " he turned  
to them and grinned, " Did you guys come up here to take a look cuz you're worried too? "  
" *CRASH*!!! "  
The entire group froze as lightning and thunder appeared out of nowhere and a huge storm moved towards them.  
" Uh-oh. " Goku frowned, then looked down to see the branch with the fourth egg on it blowing dangerously in the  
wind, ::I want to put that egg in a safe place, but if I move it, I'll get attacked by its Mother!:: he thought, worrying,  
" Hmm... " Goku said, deep in thought. He grinned as an idea suddenly popped into his head, " Ah-ha! " he turned to the  
animals, " Hang on a bit, I'll be right back! " the large saiyajin said, then flew off until he reached a heavily-tree-ed  
area of the forest, " This'll do just nicely! " Goku chirped, uprooting several trees and flying back to the nest,  
" Alright, just hold on a little bit longer! " he took some of the trees and blocked the mother in, " Now I'll use the  
tree to strengthen the branch! " Goku grinned, pointing back at the small branch which took that moment to crack in half,  
sending the egg plummeting down below, " AAH! " Goku flew down after it along with the father. The egg floated down the  
river below the cliff until it teatered over the edge of a large waterfall. Goku made a flying leap over and caught it  
just intime, " *WHEW*! " he sighed, hugging the egg, " Boy that was close, huh little guy? "  
" RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! " a voice roared from behind them. Goku's eyes widened as a gigantic fish leaped out and  
ate him and the egg whole, sunk back underneath the river only to emerge seconds later, it's jaws forced open by some  
unseen force. There stood Goku with the egg in one hand and the fish's teeth in the other, " And once again, the DAY is  
saved! Thanks to--ME! " he grinned stupidly.  
  
/dl  
  
" Hurry up and move! " Oolong said, annoyed.  
" Ha! " Puar set her cards down on the table, " Four aces! I win! "  
Oolong grumbled and pushed his playing chips across the table, " Stupid cat. "  
" Well it looks like the rain finally stopped. " Kuririn said, staring out the glass doors. He smiled at the  
remaining partygoers; all of who looked stuffed, tired, or unconsious from too many drinks, " I guess it's time for us  
to get going.  
Juuhachigou picked up their daughter, " Say goodbye to everyone, Marron. "  
" Byebye! " the little girl said happily, waving.  
" Take care everybody, we'll see you again soon! " Kuririn opened the door.  
" You take care of yourselves too, oh-kay? " Bulma smiled at them.  
" Have a safe trip home! " Yamcha called out.  
" Hmm. " Kuririn turned around and stepped out the door only to hit full force by a large, brownish blurr, " OOF! "  
" I'M HERE! I'M HUNGRY! I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM!! " the blob sitting ontop of Kuririn's back cried out.  
" Goku? " Kuririn squeaked out. The large saiyajin looked down at his formerly bald friend.  
" HI KURIRIN!! " Goku exclaimed happily.  
" Where WERE you? " Juuhachigou sweatdropped.  
" Long story! " Goku smiled.  
" Goku...couldja... " Kuririn started.  
" OH! " Goku lept to his feet and then helped Kuririn up, " Heh-heh, sorry 'bout that! " he looked around, " I'm  
sorry I was late everybody! "  
" T--Toussan? " Gohan blinked.  
" Gohan! " he turned to him, then whispered, " Where's Chi-Chi? "  
" I'm HERE! " she screamed from behind him. Goku froze and gulped. He turned to face her, " HOW CAN YOU WALK IN  
HERE AND ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED! YOU'VE BEEN GONE SINCE 8 IN THE MORNING! IT'S 7:30pm ALREADY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA  
WHAT YOU MISSED! I HAD A HEART ATTACK, WE FOUND OUT THE OUJI CAN DANCE, AND BUU ATE ONE OF OUR CAR DOORS!! " she exclaimed,  
" Not to mention everyone's already LEAVING, if they hadn't left already that is! "  
" I was planning on coming right away, I'm sorry Chi-chan but I had to save the birdies! " Goku sniffled, then bowed  
slightly, " Please forgive me! "  
Chi-Chi looked at him and sighed, " Alright Goku. It's not like this is the first time you've been late to something  
before. I forgive you. "  
" YAY! " the large saiyajin cheered, " Chi-chan forgives me and doesn't hate me anymore! " he said in a sing-song  
voice, doing a little dance around her. Chi-Chi twitched in frustration, " Besides, if I got angry at you everytime I  
would've killed or divorced you by now. "  
Goku sweatdropped.  
Chi-Chi looked over at a small, nearby grinning ouji, " And that's something I'd rather not live to see the  
consequences to. " she grumbled.  
" You can still kick Kakay out you know, I'm sure he won't mind living with me. " Vegeta smirked at the larger  
saiyajin.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE! Hey Chi-chan! My little Veggie's still here! " Goku beamed with joy, then started to walk over to  
him, " Oh ~*HI*~ Veggie! " he stretched his arms out as if going to hug the ouji. Goku yelped suddenly as he felt something  
grab him by the collar.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T! You just got here! " Chi-Chi said, annoyed, " You can "hi" the Ouji all you want LATER. "  
" Ohhhhh... " Goku pouted, watching the smaller saiyajin make mock-cute faces at him, " I like Veggie.... "  
" So? Have you eaten yet? " Chi-Chi asked him.  
Goku's stomach nearly roared, " Feed me Chi-chan! " he stared up at her w/big shimmery eyes.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " As if I was almost expecting that. " she looked over at Bulma, " Bulma, could you help me  
find some leftovers, Goku hasn't eaten since breakfast and I'd really hate to-- "  
" Candy for Kakay? "  
Chi-Chi's bottom left eyelid twitched. She whipped around to see Vegeta holding out a large lollipop while Goku  
chewed and licked the snack, " WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!!! " she snapped.  
" **Veggiesonice**, Chi-chan! " Goku said sweetly while nibbling the candy.  
" You know, I have plenty more kaka-snacks where this came from. " Vegeta smirked. Chi-Chi walked over to him and  
smacked him across the head, " OWW!! "  
Chi-Chi grabbed Goku by the wrist and stomped off, " COME ON GOKU! "  
  
/dl  
  
" Did they hatch yet? " Goten asked eagerly.  
" Hmm? " Goku looked over at him, his cheeks full of meat.  
" The eggs, Toussan! Did they hatch? " Goten grinned.  
" 'Course they did! " Goku grinned, " Four lil baby, uhh, birdies! " he waved his arms in the air.  
" Pterodactyls. " Gohan corrected him.  
" Yeah, that too! " Goku chirped.  
Gohan sighed.  
" It happened like this! " Goku nodded as he pointed upwards as a flashback blurred out the current group.  
  
/dl  
:::" Wow, lookit all the other animals who came to watch! " Goku said as they all sat in around the nest in awe,  
" Heehee, it feels just like a scene out of "The Lion King"! "  
" *cheep*cheep*cheep*cheep*!! " the eggs cracked open and four baby pterodactyls popped out, the parents looking on,  
proud.  
" AWWW!! They're so cute!! " the larger saiyajin squealed w/big sparkily eyes, " Makes me wish _I_ had more little  
babies~~~ ":::  
  
" Ahh, the circle of life. " Goku grinned as the flashback faded.  
" I thought you were watching after birds, not lions. " Juuhachigou cocked an eyebrow.  
" No they were dinosaurs. " he blinked at her.  
" Pterodactyls. They were pterodactyls. It's a type of dinosaur and it flies like a bird but it ISN'T a bird. " Gohan  
groaned.  
" Or a lion? "  
" OR a lion. "  
" Hey Toussan? " Goten asked, " Was I cuter when I was born than the ptrodoctors? " he smiled.  
" I don't know! I was dead when you were born! " Goku gave him a stupid grin. Everyone laughed.  
" Well it turned out to be an oh-kay day after all! " Chi-Chi smiled warmly.  
Goku cocked his head over his shoulder to the small figure leaning against the wall near the window and grinned  
widely at it, " Hey Veggie! Don't stand way over there, why don't you come over here and take a load--OOF!! " Goku yelped as  
Vegeta teleported from his spot. Goku looked down to see the now-content little ouji sitting on his lap, " --off. " he  
blinked. Vegeta looked upwards at him and smiled. The larger saiyajin let out a squeal and hugged Vegeta tightly from behind,  
" LITTLE VEGGIE I LUV U!!!! "  
Chi-Chi glared down at Vegeta, who blew a raspberry at her then smiled at Goku again as if nothing had happened.  
" Stupid Ouji. " Chi-Chi grumbled, walking off.  
" As long as Goku is there, everyone is happy. " the narrator announced. The entire group froze and started looking  
around insearch of the voice, " As long as Goku is near, everyone will be very happy. Goku will always be #1 in everybody's  
heart. " he finished.  
" Hey Bulma your ceilings talking to us. " Goku said, confused. Everyone else stared upward with their eyes bulging  
out of their head.  
" I think it likes you. " Bulma said weakly.  
" I LIKE YOU TOO MR. CEILING!! " Goku waved at it.  
Vegeta shook his head, now slightly paranoid, " Come on Kakarrotto, let's, go outside. "  
" YAY! Outside with Veggie! Outside with Veggie! " Goku chanted happily as he grabbed Vegeta and bounced around until  
he reached the backyard, " Hey Veggie? Does your ceiling always talk like that? " he said, staring upward.  
" Just ignore it, Kakarrotto. Maybe it'll go away. " Vegeta murmured, pushing him away from the house.  
The bodyless, off-screen narrator sweatdropped, " Hey! I resent that!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:34 PM 3/24/2003  
THE END  
Chuquita: Ever wonder exactly WHO that narrator is, anyway?  
Goku: I dunno, I still think its kinda creepy.  
Vegeta: _I_ should narrate the show. THEN it would be MUCH better.  
Goku: YEAH! Veggie could narrate in saiyago and everyone would get all confused 'cept Veggie cuz he's the only one who speaks  
it!  
Chuquita: I tried to do what I did with the other parody episodes I wrote, but I added more into this cuz, well in the actual  
episode Veggie says ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. No lines whatsoever!  
Goku: (pouts and hugs Veggie tightly) We luv Veggie and like his pretty voice Mr Ryo-san has supplied him with.  
Chuquita: (sighs) I really have to find out that guy's last name. Anyway, if you wanna go check out the script to this  
episode, it's at dbzoa dot net under the script project and the Majin Buu section. OR if you wanna see it in dub form (which  
I still haven't seen myself) You can check it out next week on...Tuesday, I think. The dub is calling it "He's Always Late".  
So this one's based off the sub episode I watched and the script I read. It may not be that close to the dub.  
Goku: Heee~~ I am close to little Veggie. (hugs Veggie tightly)  
Chuquita: You know I've found some interesting offical things about Veggie online via that Veggie-song (Veggie likes to eat  
mayonnaise) and some from a couple dbz comic strips Toriyama drew; Veggie is good at playing video games but lousy at  
bowling!  
Vegeta: (smirks) My height remains a mystery.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That it does. (perks up) Anyway! The next fic is a real treat that's been brewin up in my head for  
sometime now, it's called Veggietine's Day 2! However with the exception of the title and the holiday, there's a completely  
different plotline! [and now to copy and paste my little re-pasted section]  
Veggietine's Day 2 -- (sighs) My last Valentine's Day special was so perfectly timed that the last chapter was up a couple  
days after Valentine's day. However, this one's a little different from the last. No "love arrows" this time. Instead,  
expect a "Happy Veggietine's Day" visit from future Veggie and future Goku from 100 years in the future.  
Chuquita: Now, this isn't the summary--  
Vegeta: --that's obvious.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) --but I have so many good ideas for it the summary's gonna have to wait til I actually start the story  
text file itself! (to Veggie) You won't BELIEVE what Son-kun brings you as a gift THIS time!  
Vegeta: [looks over at Goku, who is grinning near-psychotically] (flatly) I can't wait.  
Chuquita: I have a ton of fic-ideas yet to come but I don't wanna take up mounds of space with yet-to-be-determined summaries  
you know. Also I'd like to give a thank you to Demona Wildcat for the story idea she sent me. I may be using it soon :)  
Goku: (whistling) Gift for Veggie, gift for Veggie, I gotta sweet lil treat for Veggie!  
Vegeta: (twitches, glowing bright red)  
Chuquita: (frowns) (to audiance) Before we go and get onto the next fic, I wanted to ask you guys something. Normally I don't  
do this, but this is a real emergancy. Here's the situation. As a couple of you know my new computer (the one I've been using  
since Dec'01) had to get repaired after my dad tried to insert something and it accidentally broke. Well, it came back on  
Saturday and I'm typing on it right now, but the problem is the people who "fixed" it wiped out EVERYTHING on the hardrive.  
All my full dbz/gt subs, all my clips, doodles, gif-images, scans, regular images, etc. Over 3GB of stuff gone. (sniffles) I  
literally wailed over this (and I NEVER wail). So here's my question/down-on-my-knees-begging. If I have sent you anything or  
if you have sent me anything from any date earlier than March 7th, could you please please PLEASE send me a copy of it! I'm  
so sorry everybody. I really am a wreck over this and while I'm still able to remain normal while working on my fics I'm  
feelin pretty depressed. (I haven't been this depressed in 6 years!) The majority of this stuff I probably won't be able to  
EVER get back. So please, if you have a copy of one of my files, PLEASE send me one. Or if you know a place that has a good  
site full of subbed Buu episodes (I lost 15 of those, nearly 20 gt subs) I would appreciate it so much if you could help out.  
I don't know how to repay so how about I give a big thank-you mention-people-to-be-thanked-names in the next Corner. Heck  
I'll make a special section just for that. PLEASE HELP!  
Goku: [pats her on the back] Poor Chu-sama. [gives a hug]  
Vegeta: What about me?  
Goku: [hugs Veggie too]  
Chuquita: So far I've been able to recover a total of 48 items, all these are only from stuff I sent through e-mails to  
people. I know I won't be able to get it all back (unless there's some miracle and its still hidden in this computer  
somewhere) but I'd just like to get back at least something!  
Goku: It is so empty in here. (pouts) But as long as I have Veggie ev-er-rything will be fine! [hugs Veggie tighter]  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) Heh-heh-hehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) On a lighter note, "Happy Veggietine's Day 2"'s first chapter should be out from anytime late this  
week to early next week. I have a lot of good stuff planned for this one and I can't wait to get started!  
Goku: (happily) That's the spirit!  
Chuquita: (smiles wryly at him) Wanna know somethin even worse?  
Goku: What?  
Chuquita: The episode I watched to even write this fic got ripped out of existance on my computer! I only saw the episode  
ONCE! I was planning to see it again right before I wrote this but the computer broke down in the middle of "Mind Over  
Matter"!!  
Goku: The lesson here, kids, is always keep a backup for everything you need and do, not just your fanfics!  
Chuquita: (sighs) I thought they were just gonna fix it, not erase it's entire MEMORY one me!  
Vegeta: Ah, you mean like Kakarrotto's amnesiac mind. [taps Goku on the head]  
Goku: (cheerfully) I AM SPECIAL!!!  
Chuquita: Exactly. 


End file.
